gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Murders Committed by Niko Bellic
There are many hit missions in Grand Theft Auto IV, and Niko Bellic has accrued the greatest body count of any GTA protagonist thus far, with over 80 possible murders. This is most likely because he works as a hitman instead of creating a criminal empire. Here is a list of his intended targets ("collateral" murders such as those of unidentified gunmen, pedestrians, or police are not included). Random Character, and Most Wanted kills are also choices. Enemy-friend kills are choices that the player can make. These include characters who play a role in the storyline. When given the choice an arrow that blinks red (for enemy), or blue (for friend) will appear. Possible murders are murders of people that don't have a major role in the game, or any role at all. They are listed below: Crimes |-|Murders= *Bledar Morina, Kalem Vulaj and Dardan Peterela - Murdered for harassing Roman Bellic. *Vladimir Glebov - Murdered for having an affair with Mallorie Bardas. *Lenny Petrovic - Murdered on orders of Mikhail Faustin. *Jason Michaels - Murdered on orders of Mikhail Faustin and for "messing around" with Anna Faustin. *Mikhail Faustin - Murdered on orders of Dimitri Rascalov, and to appease Kenny Petrovic. *Lyle Rivas - Murdered on orders of Bruce Kibbutz. *Tom Rivas - Murdered for not paying off his debt to Brucie Kibbutz. *Charlie - Murdered for trying to arrest Niko, Playboy X and Johnny Klebitz. *Tom Goldberg - Murdered for threatening to expose Francis McReary's corruption. *Marlon Bridges - Murdered on Playboy X's orders. *Jayvon Simson - Murdered for ratting on Dwayne Forge. *Jose Trunchez, Jesus Trunchez and Javier Trunchez - Murdered so that Dwayne Forge can get the Triangle Club back. *Roman's Kidnapper - Murdered for taking Roman hostage. *Oleg Minkov - Murdered on orders of the United Liberty Paper Contact. *Adam Dimayev - Murdered on orders of the U.L. Paper contact. *Eduard Borodin - Murdered on orders of the U.L. Paper contact. *Teddy Benavidez - Murdered for failing to pay Ray Boccino. *Joseph DiLeo, John Barbosa and Luca Silvestri - Murdered for stealing diamonds from Ray Boccino. *Jim Fitzgerald - Murdered for helping Johnny Klebitz steal money from Ray Boccino. *Isaac Roth - Murdered for threatening Ray Boccino. *The Hater - Murdered for threatening Bernie Crane. *Anthony Spoleto - Murdered on orders of Gerald McReary. *Frank Garone - Murdered on orders of Gerald McReary. *Bucky Sligo - Murdered on orders of Derrick McReary. *Mitch - Murdered in order to rescue Aiden O'Malley. *Aiden O'Malley - Murdered for trying to testify against Derrick McReary. *Charles Matteo - Murdered for discovering Phil Bell's role in sabotaging a cocaine deal. *Kim Young-Guk - Murdered on orders of Jon Gravelli for devaluing american currency through counterfeiting. *Anthony Corrado - Murdered on orders of Jimmy Pegorino for leaking information to the FIB. *Ray Boccino - Murdered on Jimmy Pegorino's orders for being a potential snitch. *Dimitri Rascalov - Murdered for betraying Niko and trying to kill him. |-|Random Encounter Kills= *Eddie Low - Killed by Niko in self-defense for trying to kill him. *Clarence Little - Only if he is spared in Holland Nights, and is killed during his Random Encounter. *Sal, Tony, Mark, Anthony and Benny - Killed by Niko after Gracie Ancelotti sent them to kill him. |-|Kill One or the Other= *Playboy X or Dwayne Forge - Niko can kill either Playboy X or Dwayne Forge. *Francis McReary or Derrick McReary - Niko can kill either Francis McReary or Derrick McReary. *Wedding Assassin or Jimmy Pegorino - In the Deal Ending, Niko kills the wedding assassin for murdering Roman Bellic, while in the Revenge Ending, he kills Jimmy Pegorino for murdering Kate McReary. Enemy-Friend choices *Ivan Bytchkov - Can be killed or spared during Ivan The Not So Terrible. *Cherise Glover - Can be killed or spared during Ruff Rider. *Clarence Little - Can be killed or spared during Holland Nights. *Darko Brevic - Can be killed or spared during That Special Someone. *Unnamed Russian Goon - Can be killed or spared during Portrait of a Killer. *Unnamed Jewish Mobster - Can be killed or spared during Late Checkout. Optional *Jimmy - Can be killed during Clean Getaway. This would change the dialogue with Vlad. *Mickey - Can be killed during Uncle Vlad, though this has no impact during the story. *Joseph Kaplan - Can be killed after Dimitri knocks him out during Do You Have Protection?. *Brett - Can be killed by Niko during Do You Have Protection?. *Karen - Can be killed during Final Interview, although this does not impact the storyline. *Vasily - Can be killed during Wrong is Right, although this does not impact the storyline. *Alonzo - Niko can kill him during A Long Way To Fall, so he cannot warn Teddy. *Talbot Daniels - Can be killed during Weekend at Florian's, this only changes dialogue with Ray. *Frankie Gallo - Can be killed by Niko or the LCPD during To Live and Die in Alderney. *John - Can be killed during Flatline, although it doesn't affect the story. *Doctor Rosem - Can be killed during Flatline, although it doesn't affect the story. *Cherise Glover's boyfriend - Can be killed or spared during Cherise's random encounter. *Slimeball - Can be killed or spared during Ilyena Faustin's random encounter. *Shirley Harlingford - Can be killed during Jeff's first random encounter. This will disable Jeff's next random encounters, although she will be killed before the start of the second encounter if spared. Most Wanted Murders *Maxwell Caughlin *Scott Guzowski *Antonio Rivette *Rodrigo Stavnes *Fernando Tisdel *Tyler Pickrel *Preston Pecinovsky *Alonso Goralski *Bert Reker *Freddy Paparo *Shon Kikuchi *Jimmy Kand *Simon Nashly *Tommy Francovic *Lino Friddell *Juan Haimo *Darren Covey *Leo Brodell *Christov Mahonvic *Marty Boldenow *Noel Katsuda *Rodney McEniry *Glenn Lushbaugh *Phil Bacerra *Sergi Szerbin *Danny Hatmaker *Mervin Eskuchen *Frederick Harrison *Keenan Burdett Trivia *Niko kills most of his former employers, Vladimir Glebov, Mikhail Faustin, Ray Boccino, Dimitri Rascalov and Jimmy Pegorino (in the Revenge Ending only, in Deal Ending Jimmy is killed by Dimitri). He can also kill either Playboy X or Dwayne Forge and Derrick McReary or Francis McReary. *Niko has the most murders in the entire series, with a body count of 47 (not counting optional murders). Category:GTA IV Category:Characters in GTA IV Category:Deceased characters